Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Electronic modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the electronic module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with the operation of electronic modules is the generation of electromagnetic radiation. The generation of electromagnetic radiation by an electronic module is a matter of significant concern because such electromagnetic radiation can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with other systems and devices in the vicinity, which can seriously impair, if not prevent, the proper operation of those other systems and devices. Thus, the control of EMI effects is an important consideration in the design and use of electronic modules.
Another common difficulty associated with some electronic modules concerns the assembly of the modules. For example, an electronic module generally includes various components that must be secured within the module. Due to limitations in size and space, it can be difficult to secure components accurately and reliably within an electronic module.
Yet another challenge associated with many electronic modules concerns the establishment and maintenance of accurate optical alignment between various optical and/or optoelectronic components. Where optical components within an electronic module are not accurately aligned, optical signals traveling between the optical components may experience interference. This interference can impair the proper operation of the electronic module. Likewise, if the optical components are misaligned with respect to corresponding input ports and/or output ports of an electronic module, the plugability of optical connectors can be impaired, resulting in hard plug. Hard plug is a condition where the force required to insert or remove an optical connector from an import port or an output port is uncomfortably high. This creates an undesirable user experience and in some cases can damage the electronic module and/or the optical connectors.